


Good Eats

by MagicRobot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicRobot/pseuds/MagicRobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare, Chromedome takes part in one pf his favorite hobbies to soothe his nerves: baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Eats

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off a completely ridiculous headcanon of mine that Chromedome likes to cook.

He was dying. He tried to vent for air, but it was impossible with all the ash and soot surrounding him. His form was rapidly heating up from lack of oxygen. His optics fritzed, nothing but white static filling his vision. A choked sob left his vocalizer and he was forced to his knees as his body began to fail him. Grasping at his throat, he gave one last ragged vent before collapsing to the ground. Inky blackness consumed him, the soot around him scattering about like organic rain.

With a gasping shout, Chromedome bolted up from the berth. The cooling sheet around him tangled at the sudden movement, hindering any sort of momentum. He fought with the sheet for a while, still caught up with the terror of his dream. Eventually his helm cleared and he was able to process the world around him.

He gave a shuddering vent. He was safe, in his room, no soot or anything harmful within his vision. The cooling sheet pooled around his lap as he calmed. Shuttering his optics, he stared at the sheet for a few moments, trying to calm his still panicking vents. After a few pants, they reached a state of relative calm. He brought his servos up to his face, rubbing at his cheek plates. Images from the dream still fluttered at the back of his mind and he sighed. He would never get back to sleep now.

Dimly, he mourned the absence of Rewind, who was off spending some time with his friends. His Endura was usually quite good at comforting him after such events. He felt a processor ache coming on.

Before he could begin to mope about his predicament, he swung his legs off the berth, standing slowly. He gave a small stretch and a yawn. He rubbed to back of his neck cabling and read his chronometer. It was only a few joors into the night cycle, meaning Rewind wouldn’t be due back for another couple of joors.

In times like these, he had learned to pick up certain things to occupy his mind and time. Before he had met Rewind, he had ran through several hobbies, most of which didn’t catch his fancy. However, there was one that he constantly came back to and it made a very effective distraction. 

He padded along the halls until he came upon the Preparation Chamber. Piles of energon lined the side perimeter of the room, while a large counter area sat at the far wall. A large cabinet, filled with various additives and alloys, hung above the counter. A smaller cabinet with trays took up the space below it.  On a corner portion of the countertop was a heating box.

It was a modest space, one that Chromedome was quite fond of.

He stumbled inside, the lights automatically coming online as he walked. He made a beeline for a stack of energon, gathering as many cubes in his arms as he could manage and continuing on to the counter. Once there, he deposited his load onto the surface. He reached underneath to grab a tray, opening each cube in tandem and spilling their contents onto the tray. He then turned toward the heating box, turning it on the allow it to reach a proper temperature.

He proceeded to add an assortment of alloys, making the energon sweeter and changing its coloring to a rich blue. Soon, he was completely immersed in his activity, his nightmare almost completely forgotten about. It was why he loved this so much. It allowed him to forget about his problems and he genuinely liked to do it.

The heating box pinged its readiness. Chromedome placed his concoction in the machine, setting the timer for half a joor. With nothing else to do - and still a little jittery from the dream - he grabbed another bundle of energon. This time he took out a slightly smaller tray, the sides raised a bit to give it some depth. He did much of the same he did previously, instead adding some spicier alloys to the energon to give some kick.

By the time he was finished, his first batch was done and he switched the trays swiftly and carefully, setting the timer for the same amount. He brought the energon to the table to cool. The substance giggled as he walked. It had turned a navy blue as it cooked. Everything looked good so far.

His visor brightened in a grin, proud of his work. 

The process continued for about another joor, until the table was filled was all sorts of goodies. He had made a sizeable dent in their energon stores, of which he would probably regret later. But for now, he was content, even happy.

He sat at the table, ready to dig into one of the tray, when Rewind stumbled into the room, a drunken flush on his face. He took one look at the table and slowly walked over.

"Rough night?" he asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

Chromedome nodded, “yeah, but I’m fine now.”

Rewind sidled up to the table, grabbing one of the energon cookies and shoveling it into an intake valve on the front of his mask. He emitted an exaggerated moan. “Well, at least you’re a good cook.”


End file.
